


Couch Cuddles

by kinkiestdaddy



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: short drabble written to satisfy my solly fanfic needs





	

Laying down on the dorm couch, Soyee's arms envelop Sally's smaller frame and begins to nibble on her ear. The rest of the GuGuGurls are tucked away in bed, but Soyee chose to lose sleep and stay up with Sally, whose eyes just wouldn't stay shut.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sally giggles out, gently shaking her head.

Releasing Sally's cute little ear, Soyee mumbles out, "blech... you got hair in my mouth," and begins to place soft pecks down the length of Sally's neck, until her lips reach Sally's prominent collar bones. Soyee doesn't think her girlfriend's ever looked cuter than right now: in her arms, oversized t-shirt threatening to show off her soft shoulders, and the quickly changing lights of the tv illuminating her face.

Soyee pushes up Sally's shirt just enough to drum her fingers on Sally's toned tummy. Eventually her thumbs begin to rub tiny circles on Sally's hip bones, right above the hem of her lace panties.

"I love you," Soyee whispers into Sally's ear.

Sally turns her head to place a quick peck on Soyee's lips, followed be her own, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> lovely solly drabble is finished ♡


End file.
